This study tests the hypothesis that patients with major GEP endocrine tumors have coreleasing peptides which can be measured in plasma and may serve as markers, both for localization of the tumors and following the patient post-therapy. This study also attempts to determine if the coreleasing peptides associated with major GEP endocrine tumors modify the clinical expression of these tumors.